


Trust

by The Aberrant (the_aberrant)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aberrant/pseuds/The%20Aberrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera begins to realize just how much Hibari knew about Tsuna's plan. Post-TYL arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of KHR-fest.

Quite frankly, Hibari Kyoya was counting down the minutes when it would register in the Storm Guardian's head exactly how  _much_  he had known all along.

From the way that Gokudera's fingers were clenching the front of Hibari's violet shirt, he assumed that the hour had finally arrived.

**"You fucking** ** _bastard_** **, just when I thought you couldn't get any worse!"**  the Storm Guardian spits in the Cloud Guardian's face.

Hibari's gray eyes narrow dangerously as he smacks Gokudera's arm aside with enough force to pry those fingers off of him.  **"Don't touch me,"**  he warns, cold expression to go with a dangerously low amount of patience. It's already been three days since everyone had returned to their respective time period, but Hibari hasn't forgotten the bitter taste in his mouth at having to let his younger self finish the fight (it doesn't matter that it was still  _himself_ ).

Gokudera has the eyes of an angry cat.  **"You fucking** ** _knew_** **but didn't fucking tell anyone?"**

**"Sawada had me under omerta."**

**"Omerta? What kind of shitty excuse is** **_that_ ** **?"**

**"I didn't expect such a base person like you to understand."**

**"Shut the fuck up."**

**"No wonder Sawada never trusted that knowledge to you."**

Not even a second manages to tick by before Gokudera's fist is flying at Hibari's face. But the Cloud Guardian has always been a step ahead of him (clouds always,  _always_  come before the storm), blocking the blow with an arm. Before Gokudera can move to kick Hibari instead, he's already on his back, Hibari's sharp knee sinking into his chest.

**"Shall I kill you now, Gokudera Hayato?"** he asks almost flippantly, using the man's full name. To most, it serves as a warning that he is losing his patience; right now, Gokudera is too angry to care.

But Gokudera will never blame the Tenth for his decision. He respects all of Vongola Decimo's rulings, but the fact that it had been  _Hibari Kyoya_  who had been entrusted with the most important details of his plan made him beyond livid. How dare Hibari not tell him that Tsuna had been  _alive_  when they dragged his body out of the Millefiore base, when they lowered him into his coffin, when Yamamoto's father had been killed (hearing that at least Tsuna was still alive would have given him so much more  _hope_ ), when Ryohei didn't say a word for a whole week, when Lambo pounded on his door because he wanted a broken man to comfort him, when Kyoko began to force her smiles.

No wonder the fucker hadn't cried through the ceremonies like everyone else.

(Then again, Gokudera was still convinced that Hibari's lacrimal glands didn't work at all.)

**"I dare you,"**  Gokudera hisses like a cat that hasn't eaten in days.  **"I fucking** ** _dare_** **you."**

He's genuinely surprised that Hibari hasn't applied more pressure to his knee to stop him from talking. He knows that if he were in Hibari's position, he would have already slit his throat. If he were in Hibari's position, he would already be black and blue all over.

But instead, Hibari begins to speak (which catches Gokudera  _completely_  off guard).  **"Because you are an herbivore,"**  he says (there he goes with his bizarre metaphors),  **"who allows its emotions to control its actions."**

And for the first time in a very long time, Gokudera is at a loss for words. He clenches his fists, digging his nails into his palms as Hibari tightens his grip on both his wrists ever so slightly.  **"What the fuck is wrong with you and your fucking analogies,"**  Gokudera mutters, voice going from explosive to just barely seething because he  _knows_  that Hibari is right.

He knows why Vongola Decimo trusted Hibari and not him.

**"You are the same as ever."**

Hibari Kyoya is full of surprises. Before Gokudera can throw a response right back at the Cloud Guardian, Hibari has already released him and is busy casually fixing his tie.

**"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"**

**"You lose your temper at the drop of a hat."**

**"Says the psychopath who would do anything for a good fight."**

The Cloud Guardian doesn't respond to that statement, only smirks, because Gokudera is right. Instead, his tonfas are suddenly in his hands (Gokudera still doesn't know how they seemingly materialize at Hibari's will).  **"Though if you think you'll get away unscathed after irritating me, you're mistaken."**

**"Bastard like you has a reputation to keep up."**

And Gokudera doesn't say anything else because he doesn't want to risk being distracted when Hibari's attacking him.


End file.
